Lauren Branning- Please Believe Me!
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren feels all alone as no one will believe her, trying to get back with Joey will Tyler be the only one that knows the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren Branning- Please Believe Me!**

**Part One**

Lauren lay motionless on the sofa not caring or even bothering about what was going on around her! her head kept replaying Joey`s words over and over again, he hated her! hated the fact that he loved her! she didn`t want him to feel like that, what she wanted was for Joey to want and actually like being with her! Abi came into the room and noisily rummaged through her school bag, making Lauren grit her teeth in annoyance as she covered herself with the duvet hiding herself away from the world as nothing mattered anymore not without Joey!

"Uh Lauren don`t you have things to say?!" Abi says irritated as she lifts the duvet off her Sister,

"Lauren you're a disgrace you know that!" Lauren continued being mute as she pulled the blanket back over herself just wishing that she could stop all this hurt and heartache that she was feeling.

Abi walks into the Caff and sits down next to Jay who is deep in conversation with Tyler,

"Alright Abs!"

"Not really...Lauren won`t speak!"

"There`s a first!" Tyler said smirking

"No I`m being serious! she hasn't Spoken since Yesterday, this break up has hit her hard!"

"Break up?!"

"Yeah didn`t you know Joey dumped her!" Tyler frowned concerned that was the First he had heard of it, and even though he disliked Joey he always thought that they were good together. Jay wrapped his arm around Abi trying to soothe her but she still looked agitated.

"Tell you what Abs how bout I go round and try and talk to her. I could say that I need a hand on the Stall!"

"Oh Tyler that would be great! Thank you uhm here take these!" Abi handed Tyler her house key,

"Why?"

"Just incase she doesn't answer you can give them back to me later!" with that the both of them stood up and left Tyler to finish his Breakfast.

Tyler knocked for the third time this time a little bit louder before using Abi`s house key and heading into the lounge,

"Lauren?! why didn`t you answer?!" Lauren sat on the sofa staring blankly into space, tears falling softly down her cheeks,

"Look Lauren, I know that you're hurting right now but what you need is to keep your mind focused and busy, so how bout giving me a hand on the stall yeah?" Lauren remained as she was it was like Tyler wasn`t even kneeling infront of her, Tyler had never seen anyone like this before and had a slight shiver shoot though him feeling unnerved by what was going on.

"Lucy...she hates me"

"Sorry? Lucy? what she got to do with anything?"

"Everyone hates me!" Lauren says matter of factly before burrowing under her duvet, Tyler felt taken aback by her outburst for a moment he said nothing, but then he pulled himself together as he saw the duvet shaking and heard her muffled sobs.

"Lauren, Listen to me no one hates you why would we hate you?!" He said softly whilst removing the duvet off the sofa and placing a hand onto her shoulder,

"Ty why you here?!"

"I need help at the stall"

"And you thought of me"

"Yeah. So you helping or not Branning?!" Tyler was relieved to see Lauren smirk back at him,

"I guess I have nothing better to do!"

"Right then come on before lister comes and causes bother for us!"

"Ok. I`ll just get dressed!" Lauren lifted herself of the sofa and dragged her body out the lounge and upstairs, Tyler watched her with concern she really was depressed he thought to himself as he saw her lifeless body force herself upstairs.

It was a quiet day on the stall, but Tyler still managed to find things fun for both of them to do and was quite pleased with himself for managing to get Lauren out of her shell. They were laughing and joking with Bianca and Kat when Lucy and Joey passed by looking rather palley,

"Hi Joey!" Lauren said eagerly, then the lot of us cringed back slightly at Joey`s response well everyone that is apart from Lucy who appeared to look smug,

"Come on Lauren let`s have a tea break yeah?" Lauren nodded sadly as she watched Lucy and Joey walking together, When we entered the Caff and had ordered our teas we sat at a table,

"Lauren, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"The other night was it just the beer you had?" Lauren frowned looking uncomfortable and troubled,

"Why ask me that?"

"Just now I saw it Lauren. Lucy looking smug and earlier you said Lucy hated you!" Lauren started crying but she looked relieved as she grabbed my hands into hers,

"Oh Ty! Your my only hope of getting Joey to believe me! Lucy put Alcohol into my drink...I only asked for a Lemonade I swear you have to believe me!" Tyler knew straight away that Lauren was telling the truth, he could see the fear and panic in her eyes. After they had finished on the stall Tyler and Lauren headed over to the Vic, both of them meeting Abi, Jay and Whitney. As they walked in they saw that Whitney was laughing away with Lucy and Joey, Tyler touched a terrified looking Lauren on the arm and lead her towards the bar,

"So Helper what you fancy my treat?!"

"Orange Juice please" Lauren says quietly as she sadly watches Joey talking and winding up Lucy, It was like she was invisible like she was never even existing as she watched them continue joking away not even looking over at her direction. Tyler was watching Lauren deflating beside him as she looked on to Lucy and Joey all over each other! how cruel could they be! he was about to say something to try and comfort his mate when all became too much for Lauren as she hurried out the pub, making my anger rise as I glared over at their direction whilst following after Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Part Two**

Tyler walked out the Vic to see Lauren kneeling on the floor her head buried into her lap and she was making a loud whimpering sound, like she was in agony which made Tyler feel stunned. He ran over to her and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist,

"Lauren? oh come on babe let`s take you somewhere less public yeah!"

"Ty?! Why didn`t you...Lauren what`s up?!" Tyler felt sudden anger that he had never felt before, He scooped Lauren up into his arms and began walking towards Whitney`s house, with Whitney following behind him,

"Answer me then babe!"

"Not now Whit! besides shouldn't you be more concerned with your best mate right now!" As they made it towards the house Whitney opened the door for them and watched frowning as Tyler lay Lauren gently onto the sofa and sitting on the floor beside Lauren stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort,

"Whit don`t just stand there get a blanket she`s shivering!" Lauren was still making whimpering noises only now it was barely audible, she kept rocking herself and Tyler noticed that Lauren was too far away with her thoughts to ever soothe her out of it, Whitney chucked the blanket annoyed at Tyler, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame,

"Whit just go back to your mates as you quite clearly don`t want to be here!"

"Oh yeah you`d love that wouldn`t you! being left alone with your Ex!" Tyler would have laughed if lying beside him was a mate who was clearly having a serious breakdown so instead through his outrage he turned to anger instead,

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I COULD EVEN POSSIBLY HIT ON SOMEONE IN THIS STATE, NEVER MIND THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!"

"Why so defensive then?!"

"Cause she is my mate...our mate!"

"Before today you two were never this palley so what has changed?!" Tyler let out a angered laugh, still stroking a rocking Lauren,

"Whit, you changed...I saw a whole other side to you tonight...a nasty side!" Whitney looked hurt by what Tyler said as her eyes begin to water,

"What?! I didn`t do anything?!"

"No that's the problem whit! you not once came over and support Lauren even though she is heartbroken! you know if things were the other way round she would of been there for you!"

"Even though it`s her own fault he broke up with her!"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! BEFORE I REALLY LOSE IT WITH YA!" Whitney stropped out the house slamming the door behind her, Tyler looked at Lauren who was now still and silent, her body only jerking slightly from silent sobs, Tyler gently placed the blanket over her,

"Shh babe you're going to be ok now! I promise you that I`ll look out for you!" Tyler gently lifted her up as he sat on the sofa before placing her back down onto his lap where her body snuggled closer into him, Tyler stroked her hair and spoke calming words to her until eventually Lauren dosed off into a deep face. Tyler gave a small sad smile down at a snoozing Lauren, she looked drained as if all the energy had been sucked out of her! Lauren had given up on everything which scared Tyler slightly as Lauren was so feisty and that was always her biggest strength, now that has been taking from her she is just floating around lost and alone! Tyler must have dosed off as well as when he eventually opened his eyes, light was shining through the curtains making him blink slightly as he looked down, Lauren was snoring lightly looking more relaxed and calm than last night.

"Morning Tyler!" Bianca says walking into the room with two steaming mugs of tea,

"Uh morning Bianca!" Bianca smiled at Tyler whilst placing the teas down onto the table,

"Here made you both some tea!"

"Thanks. Look I hope you didn`t mind...I had nowhere else to take her!"

"Of course not she`s family ain`t she!"

"Yeah. So is Whit up yet?"

"She's gone to work in a strop!"

"Oh."

"Yeah cause I told her off for how she treated Lauren last night!"

"You agree with me?"

"Yeah don`t sound so shocked! anyway Lauren over the years has been a rock to our Whit ain`t she!"

"Yeah she has!"

Bianca and the rest of the family left the house, Tyler drank his tea and began cleaning up the lounge while he waited for Lauren to wake,

"Ty?" Tyler turned and smiled casually over at Lauren,

"Oh your awake then!"

"Why you doing this?!"

"Doing what?" Tyler asked confused,

"Helping me...when the rest can`t stand me!" Lauren looked numb and was speaking matter of factly, Tyler was unusually lost for words feeling taking aback by the question,

"Never mind...I better be off have stuff to do!" Lauren says getting up off the sofa, but as she passes Tyler he grabs her arm making her turn and face him,

"Branning, your my Mate and I will help ya because I want to alright! now come on we better set up our Stall!"

"Our Stall?!"

"Yes our Stall you and I are a great team! now chop chop we`ll be late!" Lauren gave him a small smile and her eyes began watering slightly as she took Tyler's arm that he outstretch towards her and walked out the house and through the Square.


End file.
